


Christmas in the TARDIS

by Spannah339



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas in the TARDIS, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 09:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spannah339/pseuds/Spannah339
Summary: When Susan learns about Christmas, she is eager to experience it for herself.Secret Santa gift for demigodofhoolemere on Tumblr.





	Christmas in the TARDIS

 

“Grandfather, did you know about Christmas?” Susan asked, stepping through the door into the console room. The Doctor didn’t look up – he was bent over the console, muttering to himself.

“ _Grandfather_ ,” Susan said again, a little louder.

“Hmm?” He said at last, looking up at her. “What is it, child?”  
  
“Have you heard about Christmas?” she asked again.

“Hm, some silly earth thing I would say. Nonsense if you ask me.” He bent back over the console and continued his tinkering.

“Barbara told me about Christmas, she says it’s a time for giving gifts, decorating and spending time with family. It sounds wonderful!”  

“Hmpf,” the Doctor snorted. “Waste of time, if you ask me.”

 Susan frowned, moving around the console to stand beside her grandfather.

“Since Barbara and Ian can’t go home for Christmas, can we have it here?” she asked.

“Why on earth would we do that?” the Doctor asked, straightening fully from the console.  
  
“Please grandfather!” Susan asked. “It will be fun!”  
  
“Oh very well,” he said, shaking his head.

“Thank you!” Susan cried, throwing her arms around the Doctor before vanishing into the depths of the TARDIS, shouting for Barbara and Ian. The Doctor watched her go, shaking his head before turning back to his tinkering.

 Susan skidded into the library where Barbara and Ian were reading, breathless.

“Grandfather said we could have Christmas!” she cried. “We can decorate the TARDIS, like you said happened.”  
  
“Slow down,” Ian said with a laugh, putting his book down and stopping Susan in her mad run by grabbing her by her shoulders. “What’s this about Christmas.”  
  
“I told her about Christmas on earth – she hasn’t ever had one,” Barbara said.  
  
“I asked Grandfather,” Susan said, still talking quickly. “And he said that we could have Christmas. We can get a tree and decorate the TARDIS and give each other gifts. It will be just like an Earth Christmas!”  
  
“Alright,” Ian said, still smiling. “Where are we going to get everything from?”

Susan’s face fell and her shoulders dropped.  

“I didn’t think of that,” she said.

As Barbara was opening her mouth to say something, the ship shuddered and gave the wheezing groan that signified landing.

 Ian glanced over at her and she smiled.  
  
“Well. Maybe we can find something here,” she said with a laugh.

 The Doctor was muttering something about a ‘dratted machine,’ as they entered the console room, glaring at the TARDIS.  
  
“Where are we, Grandfather?” Susan asked.

“I don’t know. The blasted thing just went off on its own,” he muttered.

“Shall we look around?” Ian asked, moving to the door. Susan moved forward, checking the life signs.  
  
“It seems safe,” she said, darting around the console and pulling the door lever. The Doctor scowled slightly but didn’t say anything.  
  
“Don’t go too far,” he called after them.

“Oh, come on, Doctor!” Ian called back. “Come and join us.”

“Look Barbara! Snow!” Susan called from outside.  
  
Soon the four of them stood outside, in the light dusting of snow on the ground. They stood in the middle of a town, snow covering the ground. A large tree was set up in the middle of the square and people were moving about, carrying bags and dressed warmly.

Ian laughed, looking around.  
  
“This is Earth,” he said. “Looks like our future – and it’s Christmas time!”  
  
“Is this what Christmas looks like?” Susan asked, looking around with her eyes wide. “It’s so beautiful!”  
  
The Doctor snorted, but it was obvious that he wasn’t upset about where they had found themselves.

“I guess that answers your question, Ian,” Barbara said. “We can find everything we need here!”  
  
“Oh Grandfather, can we get a tree like that?” Susan asked, pointing at the huge tree in the middle of the square, sparkling with lights and decorations.

“I think that one is much too large, child,” The Doctor said. Susan sighed, but soon cheered up when she saw the shop Barbara pointed out – it was covered with Christmas lights and it looked like there were more inside.  

Soon Ian was carrying large piles of lights and other decorations while Barbara and Susan moved through shops. The Doctor had managed to find some currency for the current Earth year (it was London, about fifty years after Barbara and Ian’s time) in the ship and they had plenty of money to buy what they wanted.

Susan would have bought the whole square if she had her way. She darted from one thing to the next, shouting out each new thing she found. “Oh Grandfather, look at the snow globe!” “Barbara, look – look it’s a pretty angel!”

Finally, after a good two hours of exploring the shopping centre, they made their way back to the TARDIS, loaded with decorations, presents and Ian holding a large Christmas tree.

Then came the task of decorating the TARDIS. The Doctor disappeared into the depths of the ship as Susan and the teachers worked together to decorate the console room.

 Finally, they were finished. The console room was covered in lights, tinsel, wreaths and a large Christmas tree sat in the corner, lights twinkling in its leaves.

 The Doctor reappeared just as they finished, looking slightly disapprovingly at the boxes and packaging covering the floor.

 “I hope you’re going to clean that all up?” he asked Susan. She looked back at him from where she was perched on Ian’s shoulders, placing the star on the tree.

 “Of course, Grandfather,” she said. “We were going to as soon as we were finished!”

 It didn’t take long to clean up, and soon a small pile of boxes were hidden in one corner of the room. Susan stepped back and surveyed their decorations.

 “I like Christmas,” she announced.

Barbara, who had slipped off to the kitchens, reappeared with a large tray covered in gingerbread men and four mugs of hot chocolate. They all sat around the tree, enjoyed the feast.

 “We should do this every year,” Susan said around a yawn after they had exchanged presents. A new book from Barbara (Anne of Green Gables), a scarf from Ian and a small box from a distant planet from her grandfather sat beside her.

 “Perhaps we shall,” the Doctor said. “Perhaps we shall.”

 Barbara and Ian smiled at each other. For once they didn’t miss their own home so terribly – they had their own, small family here.

  


End file.
